Romance en Alagaësia
by Lady Rowling
Summary: ¿Crees que el valiente Murtagh encuentre al amor de su vida?
1. Hydra

**Una locura repentinaaa! quizá no sea del todo buena! xD pero espero que les parezca interesante, si no la borro! =D**

**_"Todos los lugares, personajes (excepto Hydra y uno q otro) le pertenecen a Christopher Paolini"_**

**Hydra, hermana menor de Eragon y fiel amiga de una dragona llamada Shapira, le robara el corazón al misterioso Murtagh**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1º<strong>

Era una noche fría en Alagaësia, la brisa del viento acariciaba con dulzura las ramas de los arboles, el sonido del lago resonaba al compas de la danza de las hadas, los animales silvestres dormían plácidamente, los pequeños duendecillos cantaban a la luna. Shapira, la hermosa dragona, dormía plácidamente. Arya la elfa y el jinete de dragón Eragon se habían alejado del pequeñito campamento, para caminar bajo la luz de la luna.

Hydra yacía sentada sobre una gran piedra, mirando a su amiga dragona, amaba las pacificas noches de luna llena en Alagaësia. El viento acaricio su rostro, sus cabellos se movían con delicadeza y las estrellas brillaban sin cesar, pero alguien la miraba a lo lejos, un chico misterioso de nombre Murtagh, de profundos ojos grises y cabello oscuro, siempre con su inseparable arco que manejaba con maestría.

La joven Hydra no confiaba del todo en el. No podía creer el hecho de que su hermano fuese tan arriesgado en aceptar que Murtagh se les uniese, la dragona al igual que ella no tenia ni la más mínima gota de confianza.

La chica intento dormir un poco, pero el ruido de unas pisadas cerca de ella provocaron que se sobresaltara, buscando al culpable de interrumpir su sueño.

-Que hermosa noche ¿no lo crees?- se manifestó el chico sentándose a su lado

-Preciosa - exclamo Hydra con desdén, cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Vamos! ¡No puedes odiarme toda una eternidad!-

-Aunque el ingenuo de mi hermano te tenga confianza, Shapira y yo no pensamos igual- respondió molesta

-¿Cómo se puede ganar uno tu confianza? Yo conozco cada rincón de este mágico lugar, se sobrevivir ¡Se luchar!- espeto con impaciencia

-Quizá si, ¡pero no se tus verdaderas intenciones!- indico Hydra levantándose- No confiare en ti hasta que me demuestres si eres en verdad, el gran amigo en el que podemos confiar-

-Ya lo veras Hydra, cuando menos lo esperes- murmuro recostándose en el pasto, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que tenia ante sus ojos.

-¡Palabras vacías! Palabras al aire, acciones no concretadas-

-¡Que divertido! Vamos, ¿no haz pensado siquiera darme una oportunidad? Cuestiono Murtagh divertido, esbozando una picara sonrisa, Hydra con nerviosismo desvió la mirada y clavandola en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Oportunidad?-

-Si, una oportunidad. Pero me pregunto, ¿Cómo reaccionarias? Si yo lograse llevarlos sanos y a salvo con los valdenos- susurro con ironía

-No lo se, el destino decidirá, ¡Me voy! estoy muy cansada, que descanses- se despidió con una tímida sonrisa, alejándose con paso decidido.

Murtagh la siguió con la mirada, aquella chica lo estaba volviendo loco, nunca en su vida había amado a ninguna otra persona, que no fuese su ya difunta madre. El odio y los rencores lo corrompieron desde su niñez, a causa de las atrocidades de su padre, las y terribles situaciones que vivió, escondieron en su corazón, el verdadero amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaa! nueva historia! una idea loca y repentina! espero les guste! quiero que sean sinceros y me digan si vale la pena continuarla! si no la borrare =D saludos!<strong>_


	2. La Maldición de Durza

**Dedicado a: LaviYuuAllen-kun muchas gracias por comentar y por tus correcciones! un beso enorme para ti! =D Este y todos los capitulos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2º<strong>

El sol acariciaba las montañas de Beor en Alagaësia con sutileza, los pajaritos comenzaban sus labores diarias al igual que los duendecillos. Hydra, la hermana menor de Eragon, seguía durmiendo con absoluta tranquilidad. Los hermosos rayos solares acariciaron su rostro con fuerza y dulzura; la joven abrió los ojos pausadamente, respiro hondo y sintió la suave brisa del viento acariciando su cabello. Con pereza salió de su pequeña y protectora casita de campaña, que fue confeccionada por los mismísimos elfos de los bosques de Du Weldenvarden, donde se encontraba la capital de los elfos de nombre Ellesmèra en el norte de Alagaësia. Todos dormían plácidamente, menos la poderosa dragona Saphira, Hydra alegremente se acerco hasta su mágica amiga.

-¡Hola Saphira!- le saludo la muchacha acariciándole una pata.

"Hola Hydra" pensó la dragona, Saphira solo podía comunicarse a través de los pensamientos, el jinete de dragón Eragon y su hermana eran los únicos capaces de escuchar sus opiniones a través del pensamiento.

-¡Si que es un hermoso dia! ¡AH! ¡Pero miren nada más quien viene allí! ¡El señor Eragon!- se burlo su hermana, imitándolo y esbozando una traviesa sonrisa

-Muy graciosa Hydra- comento sarcásticamente- ¡Hola Saphira!-

"Hola Eragon"

-¿a que hora llegaste?- le cuestiono expectante

-Después de-de… la medianoche- murmuro entre bostezos, estirándose con pereza y recostándose junto Saphira - ¡Arya es maravillosa!

-Eragon, no debes enamorarte de Arya, ella es una elfa y tu un jinete de Dragón, no es conveniente que….-

-¡Tranquila! Simplemente me enseño muchas palabras mágicas de los elfos y algunas de los enanos, ¡Sabes bien que puedo hacer magia!- murmuro con impaciencia - Aunque no es lo mismo que Brom ¡Lo extraño demasiado!-

-Yo igual, desde que murió, me eh sentido muy extraña, añoro sus bellos cuentos sobre los dragones, ¡Sus hermosas poesías que con tanta elegancia recitaba!, no solo era el guerrero mas valiente que eh conocido ¡Era el rey de las palabras!- espeto la chica con melancolía, entrelazando su mano con la de su fiel hermano

Brom se había comportado como el principal protector y maestro de Eragon, Hydra y Saphira; había muerto en combate para salvarles la vida y rescatar a Arya. Un hombre de gran valor y de un inmenso corazón, los Ra`zac eran los culpables de su inevitable muerte. Eran horrendas criaturas traídas del mismísimo inframundo, ellos actuaban bajo las órdenes del malvado y tirano Galbatorix, el déspota Rey de Alagaësia.

-¡Buen día!- saludo calurosamente Murtagh, mientras limpiaba con especial cuidado su reluciente espada.

-¡Será mejor que despierte a Arya! Mientras mas pronto nos dirijamos a Farthen Dûr, será mucho mejor- exclamo Hydra levantándose del suelo, dirigiéndose hasta donde yacía dormida la hermosa elfa, con nerviosismo y procurando no mirar a Murtagh al pasar a su lado, comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, mirando el hermoso paisaje que tenia ante sus ojos.

Murtagh la siguió con la mirada, Eragon suspicaz, se levanto del suelo y lo miro fríamente a los ojos, el joven sin embargo, continuo limpiando con recelo su brillante espada.

-¿Qué quieres con mi hermana Murtagh?- le espeto el chico duramente.

-¿Qué? ¡Cálmate! ¡No seas tan celoso! ¿Qué quieres tu con Arya?- señalo el chico astutamente, Eragon con bochorno negó con la cabeza

-¡Murtagh! Estas aquí para guiarnos con los Vardenos ¡No para conquistar a Hydra!- exclamo Eragon firmemente, Murtagh comenzó a reír con sarcasmo guardando su espada desafiante

-¿Cómo podría entonces acércame a ella? ¡Sin que tu me amenaces con una espada, o me lances a Saphira!- le cuestiono con orgullo, mirándolo frente a frente, Saphira se levanto con precaución y los miro desafiante.

-Pues… hasta que…. ¡Cuando te ganes mi confianza y la de ella!- pensativo y dudoso le respondió.

Murtagh medito por unos momentos, era una buena oportunidad para ganarse el amor de aquella chica, no la perdería, estaba mas que convencido, era hermosa, valiente y tenia una voz digna de los ángeles del cielo, desde el primer momento que la vio se enamoro de ella. Cuando escucho sus bellas melodías a la luz de la luna, acompañada de inocentes y brillantes unicornios, supo desde entonces que, a esa doncella le juraría amor eterno.

-¡Mas de acuerdo no podría estar!- dijo el chico con seguridad -Eh viajado por cada rincón de esta tierra; muchas hermosas doncellas conocí, ¡Pero ninguna como Hydra! Yo quiero a alguien como ella, que no te pida castillos lujosos o las joyas más preciosas, no, ¡Alguien que lo único que pida es que estés a su lado! Vivir en los bosques encantados y convivir con las criaturas que allí habitan ¡Eso es lo que quiero Eragon! ¡Nada me lo va impedir! ¡Que comparta mi pasión por los Dragones!-

Eragon lo observo, repasando cada palabra que Murtagh expreso en su cabeza, camino a su alrededor y no lo perdía de vista. El chico sonrió y guardo su espada reluciente ante los rayos del sol, se coloco su capa de viaje y se subió a su imponente caballo, el animal era majestuoso y de color negro como las frías noches de invierno, Eragon lo imito y se subió al suyo, que era de un esplendoroso color café.

-¡ERAGON!- grito asustada Hydra -¡ERAGON! ¡Arya fue victima del ataque de una sombra!-

Eragon y Murtagh bajaron de sus caballos con la velocidad de un relámpago, Hydra estaba pálida como la cera, nerviosa miro a su amiga elfa que sudaba y temblaba sin control. Una horrenda mancha negra apareció debajo de su cuello, era victima de una maldición, sin duda alguna enviada por un sombra de nombre Durza, que alguna vez fuese un poderoso hechicero de magia negra. Fue poseído por un espíritu maligno y actuaba bajo las órdenes de Galbatorix.

-¡Debemos llevarla lo mas pronto posible con los Vardenos!- exclamo Murtagh con las mejillas encendidas- ¡Ella morirá si no nos damos prisa!

-¡Saphira! ¡Llévate a Arya! - le ordeno Eragon a su dragona, Hydra con sumo cuidado acostó a la elfa sobre el lomo de la dragona.

-Tranquila querida, todo estará bien- le susurro a la elfa que entrecerraba sus ojos

-¿Vienes conmigo?- pregunto Murtagh

-Viene conmigo- señalo Eragon tomándola de la mano, Murtagh negando con la cabeza , divertido se subió a su corcel.

-¡Debemos atravesar el Desierto de Hadarac para llegar a tiempo a Farthen Dûr!- ordeno Murtagh

Saphira volaba por encima de ellos, atravesaron un hermoso campo habitado por los gnomos y las hadas del bosque, un lugar imponente donde el rio recitaba bellas melodías al compas de los pajarillos. Hydra estaba maravillada ante tanta belleza, las Montañas Beor eran empinadas, y poseían una variada vegetación en las faldas, en lo bajo de aquellas montañas, los enanos habitaban en la pequeña ciudad de Tronjheim, en Farthen Dûr.

-¡Saphira! - grito Eragon

La hermosa dragona, aterrizo con gracia y elegancia, Eragon se acerco y miro con preocupación a la elfa.

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto el chico

"Esta empeorando, debo llevarla con los Vardenos lo mas rápido posible, volveré antes del anochecer"

-¡Saphira ten cuidado! ¡Aquí te esperaremos!- manifestó el jinete, dándose la vuelta y mirando a sus acompañantes -Sera mejor que descansemos aquí-

Hydra y Murtagh bajaron de sus respectivos caballos, el muchacho señalo un imponente árbol cerca del rio; ambos caminaron en silencio guiando a sus animales. Murtagh miraba de reojo su altivo perfil, hasta que tropezó con un pequeño conejo. Hydra no pudo evitar reírse

-¡Ten cuidado!- le grito ayudándole a levantarse

-Gracias- exclamo dándole una reverencia, la joven se limito a sonreír y continuaron su camino, hasta toparse con el majestuoso árbol.

-Bien debemos llevar un poco de agua ¿no te parece?- inquirió el chico con amabilidad

-De acuerdo- susurro Hydra ayudándole a extraer agua dulce en unas antiguas cantimploras

Ambos siguieron el camino de regreso, el atardecer había caído en Alagaësia, el viento azotaba sus rostros con violencia, a lo lejos una imponente criatura volaba por los cielos, su destellante color azul brillaba junto a los últimos rayos del sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Como se darán cuenta eh modificado muchas cosas de la historia original! Los que conocen mis otras historias sabran que soy muy fiel a la trama original! <strong>

**pero por algo es un fic! espero les guste!**


	3. La primera confesión

Capitulo 3º

El anochecer bañó Alagaësia; las estrellas destellaban con gracia como pequeñas luciérnagas bailando a la luz de la luna. Eragon prendió fuego, con la magia digna de los jinetes de dragón. Murtagh e Hydra se sentaron alrededor de la cálida fogata. Las flamas eran brillantes y anaranjadas; las salamancas bailaban sin cesar, pues las llamas les producían cosquillas. La imponente y hermosa dragona, aterrizo con elegancia, como un águila surcando por los majestuosos cielos. Traía excelentes noticias, Arya estaba a salvo con los vardenos. Eragon sentía como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, bebió un sorbo de agua fresca y se sentó junto a la dragona.

Los grillos tocaban sus habituales melodías, la luz de la luna era tenue y los arboles mecían sus ramas como si fuesen un bebe acurrucado en los brazos de su madre. Una ráfaga de viento provocó que Hydra sufriera un escalofrió, ella se levantó y se recostó junto a su hermano. Eragon la abrazo fraternalmente; Murtagh los observo con un sentimiento de melancolía, el joven guerrero se sentía muy solo.

Su pasado lo atormentaba, pues una y otra vez veía entre sus sueños los golpes que le propinaba su padre cuando era niño. Aquellos aterradores gritos y el dolor de su madre. Nunca se sintió amado, se sentía como la única piedra en un esplendoroso jardín, deseando ser admirada como las flores. Anhelaba ser Eragon y abrazar a esa doncella, ser la esperanza de un pueblo y ser feliz por una vez en su vida.

-Necesito dormir un poco- exclamó Eragon separándose de su hermana - Descansen ¡Estoy exhausto!-

-Descansa; mañana será un largo día- murmuro Hydra abrazándolo por la espalda juguetonamente.

Murtagh bajo la mirada; apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Hydra se sentó a su lado, mirando la destellante fogata. El chico por su parte no perdía de vista el suelo. La atmosfera se torno incomoda, acompañada de un prolongado silencio; los ronquidos de Eragon se hicieron notar, acompañado del susurro del agua. El chico se levanto alejándose del fuego, de Eragon y de la perturbada Hydra. Se recostó sobre el fresco pasto cubriéndose con su capa negra como el cielo al anochecer. Hydra apagó la fogata y se recostó junto al muchacho. Ella sospechaba que algo no estaba bien; sabía que su instinto no la engañaba, podía ver la vibración del chico, que era tensa y de abatimiento.

-Murtagh- susurro la chica rompiendo el abrumador silencio; el la miro con un destello de tristeza en sus grisáceos ojos - ¿Qué ocurre? - indago con bochorno

El negó con la cabeza, sentándose con brusquedad. La jovencita se levanto y se arrodillo frente a el. Murtagh evito por todos los medios no mirarla; aunque era imposible hacerlo, la sentía tan cerca. Un impulso tentador de abrazarla y susurrarle amorosamente el oído "Te amo" y declararle eterno amor. Pero era imposible; había prometido no aceptar sus sentimientos hasta que llegase el momento apropiado.

-¿Murtagh?- insistió Hydra, sin despegar su vista del guerrero - ¿Por qué estas con nosotros?-

El joven siguió con el silencio. Las luciérnagas volaban sobre ellos. Shapira dormía tranquilamente. La noche en Alagaësia era hermosa a pesar de su frialdad. Después de varios incómodos y tensos minutos; Murtagh levanto la mirada, posando sus ojos en los de ella.

Exaltado exclamó:

-El rey asesino a mi familia cuando yo era un niño; apoyar a Eragon en su lucha, seria mi venganza- se sinceró y se levantó precipitadamente. Hydra acomodo un mechón de su cabello, detrás de su oreja con pesadumbre.

-Lo lamento, Murtagh- confeso con nostalgia.

El sonrió fríamente mirando el oscuro horizonte, colocándose su capa de viaje. Medito por unos momentos; suspiro, trago saliva y le tendió la mano. Hydra suspicazmente entrelazo la suya con la del muchacho. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa caminaron por el mágico sendero. Sentían la escalofriante brisa apreciando sus rostros. Los búhos le cantaban a la noche y las luciérnagas invadían el lugar con su resplandor. Llegaron hasta las orillas del rió que se deslizaba por las rocas con elegancia. Ambos charlaban animadamente.

-Mi madre murió después de que yo nací, Eragon y yo nos criamos con mi tío Garrow y Roran mi primo- expreso la chica sentándose sobre una roca- ¡Éramos inmensamente felices!-

-Mi madre quizá murió. Yo me quede a la deriva, como un animal silvestre, rondando por los bosques aprendiendo a sobrevivir por mi cuenta; conocer de la vida a través del dolor y el sufrimiento. Sin conocer el amor de una madre, o de cualquier otra criatura-

-¡Murtagh!- chillo la chica compasiva, abalanzándose a sus brazos. Murtagh conmovido la abrazo con fuerza, sujetándola por la cintura y sintiendo su cálida respiración cerca de su rostro. Acaricio su rizado cabello y percibió su aroma perfumado.

-¡OH! La vida te ha dado lecciones muy duras a lo largo de los años ¡Tropiezos, sufrimientos y demás! ¡Pero todo tiene su recompensa! La alegría y el amor llegaran a tu vida cuando menos lo esperes- exclamó emocionada tomándolo dulcemente de la mano y besando su fría mejilla

Murtagh estaba emocionado. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora; la mujer que amaba, sentía interés en el. Lo sabía profundamente. Quien lo diría, Murtagh el guerrero de corazón mas duro y frio que la mas insípida de las rocas podía amar por primera vez en su vida.

╚══════. .═╝ ╚══════. .═╝ ╚══════. .═╝ ╚══════. .═╝ ╚══════. .═╝

aww! discúlpenme! es muy corto! No me odien! xD! Mil disculpas por haber actualizado hasta ahorita! Problemillas personales y una crisis de inspiracion!


	4. Espejismo

Capitulo 4º

Era un esplendoroso día; el sol brillaba con calidez, los animales del bosque comenzaron sus habituales rutinas. Mientras las hadas terminaban de darle color a todas las flores que rodeaban el río, Hydra y Murtagh se divertían practicando con las espadas. El guerrero tenía un talento muy especial para los duelos, pero no contaba que la encantadora jovencita era un difícil rival.

-¡Carambas! ¡Hydra! ¿Dónde haz adquirido tanta habilidad?- vociferó Murtagh, sudando y blandiendo su espada con destreza

-¡Criarme entre hombres! ¡Roran y Eragon me enseñaron a luchar!- exclamó divertida. Su cabello estaba visiblemente alborotado y pequeñas gotitas de sudor enmarcaban sus ojos.

-¡Eres grandiosa!- gritó el muchacho agitando su espada con elegancia.

Hydra bloqueaba una y otra vez los ataques del sorprendido muchacho.

Eragon los observaba mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias. Era muy confusa aquella situación; su hermana menor y Murtagh sentían una atracción entre ellos. El chico temía que el misterioso guerrero tramara algo más. ¿Sería acaso un traidor? No lo sabía; pero muy a su pesar, Murtagh le había salvado la vida en alguna ocasión y cualquiera que fuesen sus intenciones lo necesitaba a su lado.

-Saphira, ¿Crees que Murtagh le declare su amor a mi hermana?- cuestionó Eragon a la dragona

"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"

-¿A que te refieres?-

"Eragon; eh visto a través de su alma un amor sincero. El la ama y ella le corresponde"

Eragon soltando una sínica risita, terminó de empaquetar lo necesario. A lo lejos su hermana menor y el atractivo guerrero jugueteaban cerca del río.

-¿Te rindes?- murmuró Murtagh con una sonrisa sujetándola por los brazos y arrinconándola junto a un árbol.

-¡No! ¡Pero creo que el río necesita compañía!- exclamó mirándolo con un brillo infantil a los ojos.

Un impulso de besarlo la invadió; dejándose llevar por la situación acerco su rostro al del emocionado chico que cerraba sus grisáceos ojos lentamente. La abrazo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo. Quería sentirla y que se fundieran en un pasional beso pero….

-¡Hydra! ¡Murtagh!- gritó Eragon a lo lejos.

El guerrero y la muchacha se separaron con brusquedad. El ambiente se tornó embarazoso y extremadamente incomodo; Hydra se sentía avergonzada. Murtagh con bochorno evitó mirarla. Ambos completamente ruborizados caminaron en silencio hacia el campamento. Murtagh se subió con aire soñador a su corcel. Con Eragon e Hydra a la cabeza iniciaron su marcha para llegar a Farthen Dûr.

Farthen Dûr era parte de la cordillera de las montañas Beor. La altura era inmensa y el aire escaseaba, provocando que hubiera poco oxígeno para subir. La mayoría de las personas entraba en una especie de "trance "donde los combatientes más valientes morían ahogados a causa de espejismos.

Hydra comenzó a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza, su tez palideció escalofriantemente y comenzó a ver extrañas visiones.

-¡Debemos a travesar la cascada nadando! ¡Solo así lograremos llegar con los valdenos!- exclamó Murtagh sin percatarse de la mala condición de la muchacha que comenzaba a delirar.

Eragon se bajó del caballo sin fijarse en su hermana que se acercaba a la orilla. Una de sus extrañas visiones le susurraba que se lanzara al río. ¡Ven Hydra! ¡Únete a nosotros! ¡Camina! ¡Te llevare a un hermoso lugar donde gobernaras y Murtagh será solo tuyo! ¡ANDA HYDRA!

Hydra emocionada se lanzó a la cascada y cayó flácidamente al agua. Tras el fuerte sonido de un chapuzón ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista a Hydra. Murtagh y el jinete de dragón asustados se miraron con temor a los ojos. El agua estaba manchada de un penetrante color rojo. Eragon alejó de su mente la sangre que había vista. Ambos se despojaron de todas sus pertenencias y de sus capas de viaje y se lanzaron audazmente a las impetuosas aguas.

-¡HYDRA!- gritó aterrado Eragon- ¡SHAPIRA! ¡Ayúdame!-

Murtagh se sumergió hasta las profundidades y vislumbró una figura femenina. Suavemente, el guerrero la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la superficie. Horrorizado observó como la sangre escurría por el herido brazo de la muchacha, poniendo los ojos como platos y con el corazón acelerado, miró con nerviosismo la herida en la cabeza de Hydra. Cerca de su oreja se había hecho un profundo corte, por donde la sangre brotaba sin control. El muchacho no sabía que hacer ambas heridas eran profundas y la joven estaba inconsciente.

Murtagh buscó con la mirada a Eragon; el jinete de dragón estaba rodeado de soldados de tez morena que apuntaban con sus afiladas armas. Sin duda habían llegado a Farthen Dûr y aquellos hombres eran los tan anhelados vardenos.


	5. Cicatrices

Capitulo 5º

En Farthen Dûr se reparaba el aroma de la inevitable guerra. Un jinete de dragón era la esperanza de un pueblo que se disponía a morir y a luchar hasta el final, para devolverle a su pueblo su antigua gloria.

La joven Hydra yacía sobre una improvisada camilla. Una venda cubría la gran herida en su cabeza. Con visible malestar, la joven se despertó después de varias angustiosas horas. Acarició se adolorido brazo; fastidiada por tantos dolores, pasó una mano por su cabeza profiriendo un gemido de dolor y se quitó con pesar la incomodísima banda.

La sangre, sin embargo, manchaba sus desgastadas ropas. Se incorporó con dificultad y se encaminó en búsqueda de su hermano y del guerrero que los acompañaba. Despistadamente, chocó con un gigantesco hombre de piel morena y hermosos ojos marrones. Su brillante armadura dorada con adornos en color rojo destellaba por si sola.

-¿Dónde esta Eragon?- indagó con bochorno mirando al varón con curiosidad.

-El valiente Eragon se ha ido a la guerra, nos guía con si fiel dragona a la victoria- explicó con una visible emoción.

-¿Ha dicho g-guerra, señor?- cuestionó con timidez. Su rostro se ensombreció - ¿Dónde esta Murtagh? -

-Si jovencita ¡Una guerra por salvar Alagaësia de las garras de Galbatorix! ¡Una batalla por la libertad de nuestro pueblo!- exclamó extasiado sacando su reluciente espada - ¿Se refiere al hijo de Morzan? El hijo del traidor yace en los calabozos, desterrado de nuestro pueblo ¡Encarcelado donde se merece estar! ¡Maldito hijo de un traidor!-

-¡¿Traidor? ¿Murtagh traidor? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible!- gritó corriendo hacia el oscuro sendero que llevaba a los calabozos - ¡Por favor! ¡Deseo verle!-

El guerrero confundido le espeto con frialdad:

-¿Por qué sus deseos de visitarle?-

-Porque confió en el y deseo conocer la verdad de su pasado- murmuró con orgullo

Después de meditarlo por unos momentos el varón de nombre Jûhlier la guió hasta los oscuros pasillos con visible molestia. Con la antorcha señaló una fría celda en el fondo del lugar. Hydra le agradeció con una sonrisa y se adentró al sombrío calabozo

-¿Murtagh?- susurró entre las penumbras.

La luz de una vela se encendió acompañada del ruido de unas frías pisadas. Un atractivo rostro apareció de entre las sombras, sus tristes ojos grises se iluminaron al ver la magnifica compañía que acaba de aparecer. Era como despertar de una tenebrosa pesadilla y rencontrarse con una luz de esperanza que tranquilizaba al corazón.

-¡Hydra!- vociferó emocionado y abalanzándose a la muchacha que le besó la mejilla.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Murtagh! ¡Estoy bien! Pero tu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso han osado a traicionarte?- cuestionó suplicante jugueteando con el oscuro cabello del chico. El muchacho negó con frustración y se sentó en el asiento de piedra.

-No Hydra, estoy aquí por que soy hijo de Morzan ¡El primogénito de un traidor!- exclamó con nerviosismo. La mandíbula le temblaba y sus manos tiritaban. Hydra lo observaba preocupada.

-¿Morzan? ¿Quién es Morzan?-

- Era mi padre, Morzan fue un Jinete de Dragón, y el primero de los Apóstatas que sirvió al Rey Galbatorix. Era poderoso y cruel ¡Lo odie hasta el último minuto de su despreciable vida! Lo único que me heredo fue esto-

-¿Apostatas quienes eran?- indagó con suma curiosidad

- Eran trece Jinetes de Dragón corruptos y sedientos de poder que se unieron a Galbatorix-

Murtagh se levantó y condujo a Hydra hasta las tenues luces de la vela. Con dificultad se desabrochó la raída camisa despojándose de ella y dejó descubierto su torso y espalda. La muchacha lo observó con tristeza abrazándolo. Una larga cicatriz que abarcaba su espalda y espalda era prueba de la maldad de su padre y de su mala niñez.

-Tenía tan solo tres años cuando recibí esta herida. Morzan me lanzó su espada Zar'roc en un arranque de rabia y ebriedad. Mi madre, Selena, desapareció temprano en mi vida-

Murtagh comenzó a sollozar acurrucándose en el suelo. Hydra con profunda compasión se arrodilló a su lado. Lo cubrió con su camisa y con su mano levantó su mentón para mirarle a los ojos.

-Eres muy especial para mi Murtagh- le susurró cariñosamente - Siempre estaré a tu lado, suceda lo que sea. Además yo… bueno Eragon se pondría muy celoso así es que… ¡Es complicado solamente le he dicho eso a Eragon!- explicó con vergüenza

-¿Decirme que Hydra?- cuestionó con una pícara sonrisa

-ammm… ahorrémonos hacerle el comentario de que yo…. Te dije que…. Bueno estoy apunto de decirte que yo te… ¡Murtagh deberías hacerlo mas fácil!- inquirió la chica tartamudeando con el rostro completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas. El guerrero soltó una risita divertida y le besó la ruborizada mejilla. -

-Yo también a ti Hydra, también te amo-


End file.
